Sploderbladers
history .sploderbladers are inspired popular production tops called beyblade first genispar maked incomplete sploderbladers parts 1 to 7.but nikola44444 now makes his own sploderbladers episodes and never before seen beys such as legendary dragon. mecha robot and neon rex. the weakness applies this Attack Wins Stamina Defense Wins Attack Stamina Beat Defense And Balance No Weak Or Strong (Mix To Win). the gallery of sploderbladers beys bladers and sprirts are gallery and profiles of various heroes and villains are made in sploder. Gallery of bladers beys and sprirts Capture.PNG|bey 1 legendary rainbow dragon capture1.PNG|bey 2 hacker susanowo Capture2.PNG|bey 3 phantom ghost capture4.PNG|bey 4 nitro charger Capture5.PNG|bey 5 metal motorizer Capture6.PNG|bey 6 vulcan tortoise Capture7.PNG|bey 7 trident leviathan Capture8.PNG|bey 8 giant golem Capture9.PNG|bey 9 fire bird phoenix bey lists nikola44444 made these beys for each member and minions legendary dragon attack type user nikola44444 a main bey with dragon based attacks he is evolved by given a hard hit. appearce a green dragon with wings. mecha robot stamina type user gamerboy556 a first robotic bey his attack is based of sci fi. appearce a blue robot with yellow eyes and blaster. neon rex attack type-defense type ultimate bey user omega a parody of nightmare rex his attacks are sword and dinosaur based. appearce a Anthropomorphic T rex with giant sword. red tiger attack type user timi4 a wild cat bey his bladed ring scratch everything. appearce a red tiger with scars on eyes. phantom ghost balance type user maiphantomhive a first female bey she has a botanical attacks appearce a pink ghost with fans. giant golem defense type user geodesigner a giant burly bey he is so heavy that can make mazes appearce a rock golem with purple trainer outfit. blue falcon and blue jay balance type user futuremillionare a all around bey with his own car if this bey wins for futuremillionare is one million appearce a blue jay and green eyes captain falcons helmet and his own blue falcon car from F zero series. poison string stamina type used vaxen a insect bey he has a poison based attacks appearce a spooky black spider with red eyes. spiral dolphin balance type used abe27633 well rounded bey his balance is good only in water appearce a dolphin with horn. stringer hornet balance type used thedarksun a flying bey his attacks are swarms appearce a giant hornet. minion bot balance type user minions these robotic enemes most of them used by minions appearce a gray drones with cannon. metal motorizer balance type user commando a evil machine that used for battle apperace a evil machine like thing with arm blaster. ice and fire knight balance type user religious2 this bey has two element in one appearce a halve of fire and ice knights. skull aligator stamina type user vaxen2 a skull crocodile with sharp claws and ring appearce a undead skeletal crocodile. rainbow legend dragon attack defense and stamina type ultimate bey used nikola44444 evolved bey a ultimate bey he is evolved after getting hard scratch his attack defense and stamina boosted very extremely high appearce more powerful and bigger than original. flux(nova when is thedarklord555 defeated) dragon attack type used thedarklord555 a dragon whcih is has two sides good(nova) evil(flux) appearce these twin dragons (one is white and light) (second is purple and flux) magma phoenix stamina type user scyptile a bey which he lost and reborns once per battle appearce a phoenix. ancient motorizer balance ultimate bey user commander a evolved bey from motorizer which has a dragon head like arm appearce a bigger and powerful version with dragon head like arm. flame bird phoenix stamina user scyptile evolved .coming soon. a evoved bey he can now use reborn where want on field appearce bigger phoenix. trident leviathan balance user chloride2 a balanced bey a dragon with trident attrached on tail appearce a sea dragon with trident armed with tail. pizza crab defense type user pizzala a defensive bey with two grand claws appearce a cancer with two great pinchers, nitro charger stamina type used aca12344555 first transformer this bey can change attack and stamina modes appearce a racing car robot, vulcan tortoise defense type used magmion a slowest bey he is too slow which can summon meteors appearce a yellow red tortoise with meteor like shell. hacker susanowo attack type used domezo a parody of bakusin susanow this samurai can slice machines in half appearce a shogun with a big katana. shift parasaurolophus stamina type used legendarymarko a fastest bey it has very high chance to dodge very fast appearce 4 legged parasaurolophus. twin head eagle defense type used timerider567 a parody of earth eagle. his design inspired by coat of arms appearce a white eagle with two heads. glitch beetle defense type used glitchmaster a beetle bey his gravity based attack will upside down battle. appearce a blue beetle with many legs. pyromaniac dragon attack type used flamingdragons a brother of golden dragon his attacks are fiery high appearce a fire dragon. golden dragon defense type used goldendragon6 a brother of pyromaniac dragon his attack are golden high appearce a gold dragon flame leapord defense type used poostudios a fast defense beyblade that uses fire-based attacks his combination is giraffe and lion appearce both giraffe and lion with fire pallete colors. lord excalibur defense type used maxliam parody of gravity destroyer his special move is based of excalibur myth appearce a chess king with legs. platinum shield defense type used deathleaf a grand shield weared by a warrior that shield cannot be broken appearce a knight with two shields. tornado buster stamina type used bijesnazaba half tornado and half warrior that combination is unknown appearce a warrior with tornados. photon tomahawk attack type used davidmason indian styled bey his tomahawk can cut trees appearce a indian warrior. Trivia *it was sploder version of beyblade. *any beys are parodies from beyblade theme. *one of beys are inspired by F zero series Category:Theme Category:Series